


First Meeting

by Sokorra



Series: The Wade Kinsella Chronicles [1]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tries to get some info out of Lavon about Zoe Hart. Spoilers for the Pilot only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another almost finished ficlet I found on my drive. I decided to put it together and post it anyway. I'm not sure how many of the 'Wade Chronicles' I am going to do but there is at least one more almost finished.

“So, new neighbor?” Wade asked casually biting into an apple he had grabbed from Lavon’s fruit bowl. The older man just raised an eyebrow and ignored it. After all, Wade had been eating breakfast at the main house since pretty much he had moved into the gatehouse.

“Yeah, apparently she’s taking over Harley Wilke’s practice.”

“I’m sure that makes Dr. Breeland overjoyed.” He grinned at the image that created. Having known the man his whole life, it wasn’t that hard to imagine.

“I’m sure it will,” Lavon said with half a laugh. “Her name is Zoe.” His eyebrow was still raised.

“Like Cher?”

“As in Hart. Zoe Hart. Emmaline called me yesterday morning and told me she needed a place to stay. I had a place. She seems nice.” Wade narrowed his eyes at Lavon’s tone. It sounded like Lavon knew something he wasn’t sharing.

“Ok, out with it.”

“Out with what?”

“Whatever it is you know but aren’t sharing.”

“Nothing.” Lavon’s grin grew. “Just sounds like you are a little more interested in your new neighbor than normal.” Wade shook his head, already denying he had any more interest than the average person when they found they had a new neighbor.

It wasn’t true of course. That one minute long conversation with her in his house had intrigued him for no logical reason. The woman had stormed into his living room, been rude and stormed back out again after he returned the favor. But somehow he kept thinking about her. And finding her along the roadway on his way to do the late shift at Rammer Jammer hadn’t quelled the thinking.

No, it had just added new ways to think about her. And about that look on her face after he had finished joking about giving her ideas. That determined “What the hell” look that had her standing up, opening the door and basically crawling over to him. He hadn’t expected it, but he had certainly enjoyed it. He hated how poetic it sounded, but it was like she just slid into place, like they fit each other and knew which way to go even though they hadn’t spent more than a few minutes in each other’s company.

It wasn’t his first time kissing a woman he had barely known for hours, but he had to admit it was the first time he was left intrigued the next morning with nothing more than a few minutes of deep kissing.


End file.
